Scamp and Ruby's love
by Texasman1836
Summary: Scamp has run away from home to be a junkyard dog, but he found more the a new home, he found Ruby.


THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE MOVIE AT ALL

Scamp had followed Angel to the junkyard after he ran away from home to be free of rules. There he met the junkyard dogs led by Buster. Ruby the Afghan hound became attracted to Scamp at first sight when she and the others met him. She sniffed Scamp and smiled, but he did not like it one bit.

"Hey, stop it!" snapped Scamp as Ruby pulled away.

"Oh, be still my heart. I'm having a bad case of puppy love." sighed Ruby.

Buster walked down from his junk pile to meet Scamp. He didn't much like Scamp at all at first sight, but he could tell that Ruby did. Buster decided to let Scamp join the junkyard dogs only if Ruby would teach him the way of the junkyard dogs.

"You got a name, kid?" asked Buster with a fang filled grin.

Scamp proudly gave his name. "The name's Scamp and I want to be like you guys." He said with pride. "I also want to be wild and free, but also I would like to have a girl in my life." he added.

Ruby's heart started to beat fast because she had fallen in love with the pup and she wanted to be that girl. So she spoke her mind to the gang.

"I say we should let him join the gang because he looks so much like The Tramp the greatest junkyard dog ever and he wants to be wild and free like us," she explained with a smile.

Scamp could not believe it, his dad was a junkyard dog long ago. Now he would be just like his dad except he did not want to be a house dog any more.

Still Scamp needed a trainer. "I need a dog who can show me what it takes to be a junkyard dog." he stated as the others started to find out who would train him.

Angel spoke out. "I will teach him what he needs to know," she said as she climbed on a garbage can. "Because every day out here is a lesson of survival." she added as Buster walked up to her. "Baby, that's what I like about you. I get my best ideas from you. That's why you're my girl!" he laughed proudly.

Angel hated Buster more than an anything in the world. He was one dog she could live without. Buster on the other hand had a weakness for younger girls, and he'd had his eye on Angel for a long time.

Ruby spoke out among the other junkyard dogs. "I'll teach him because I know more than the rest of the gang for I vary close to the Tramp," she stated.

Angel could not disagree with Ruby. "I agree with Ruby. She knew the Tramp for a long time and Scamp needs someone who is loving and kind like Ruby."

Buster and the others all agreed with Angel. Scamp however was not so sure about letting Ruby be his trainer because he could tell that she wanted him, but he wanted to be a junkyard dog more than anything so he went to Ruby's part of the junkyard.

That night Ruby brought Scamp some food. It was a string of sausages that she had brought him.

"Join me for dinner, Scamp Darling," said Ruby huskily as she dropped the sausages at his feet. "I hope you like it." she added

Scamp was touched by Ruby's kindness and was glad that she was able to get Buster to let him join the gang, but for some reason he felt that she could be the girl of his dreams even though she was older then him. Still he was happy to have a new friend to help him become a junkyard dog.

They sheared the sausages for dinner, but they each had an end of the sausages and were eating right up to the middle. When they reached the middle their lips met, just like when Lady and Tramp had the pasta dinner. They pulled away and blushed.

"I never kissed an older girl in my life," gasped Scamp with a big grin. Ruby just smiled. "I never did ether, but that's how it happened between me and the Tramp on our first date," she replied with a sigh.

Scamp could not believe it his father was not only a junkyard dog, but an old boyfriend of Ruby's. All that night Scamp slept at Ruby's side because he felt that he was meant to be just like his father.

As he slept he thought to himself. _I have found a place where I can be wild and free, but also I have found the girl of my dreams, Ruby. _He had to tell her the truth first thing in the morning.

The next morning as the junkyard dogs were have breakfast Scamp made his announcement to them all. "I thank you all for your kindness and especially you Ruby, but this something that I did not tell you." He said holding his breath.

The others waited to hear what Scamp had to say and it took him a minuet to tell the truth. "I love Ruby and I am the son of the Tramp!" he stated proudly.

Apone hearing that their jaws dropped in shock. Ruby on the other was shocked and flattered by the truth. Buster though saw he could get revenge on his old friend Tramp by getting Scamp busted by the dog catcher because when Tramp left the gang to join Lady he was not following the rules.

Buster put his plan into action. "Ok, Scamp, you'll be a real junkyard dog if you pass a little test," he chuckled evilly. Ruby looked at Scamp with a loving smile. "When you pass we'll have each other," she sighed.

Scamp wanted to pass the test to empress Ruby and become a junkyard dog. Buster led him to a butcher shop and it was his plan for him to get stuck in the meat locker and then get taken by the dog catcher.

"Ok, kid!" explained Buster with a fang filled smile. "Get the biggest thing of meat and you'll be a junkyard dog." he laughed as he finished his explanation. Scamp was ready to prove himself and ran into the shop.

Buster waited for the right moment and his plan would have worked if the dog catcher had not snuck up behind him and caught him. Scamp returned with the meat and the news of Buster, but the others did not care about what happened to Buster because they grew tired of him and made Scamp the new leader of the junkyard.

That night Scamp and Ruby became a boyfriend and girlfriend. "I thought that I was crazy to fall for an older lady," chuckled Scamp as he looked into Ruby's eyes. Ruby rubbed her paw under his chin and giggled. "Oh, I rely now have a bad case of puppy love," she said.

Scamp and Ruby shared a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled away from the kiss, Ruby got on her back and Scamp started to like her face. "Oh, Ruby, you're such a whore," mouned Scamp as he licked her.

Ruby then took her turn on Scamp. She put him on his back and started to nibble on his ears and cheeks while growling. Scamp was loving it. "Yeah baby yeah!" he said panting. Ruby took hold of Scamp's lower lip with her teeth pull just a little bit. Then she did something that Scamp would never forget, she started to stroke his puppy hood. Scamp had the best night of his life.


End file.
